Poor Unfortunate Soul
Poor Unfortunate Soul ist die 15. Episode der vierten Staffel von Once Upon a Time. Zusammenfassung Hook nutzt seine komplizierte Vergangenheit mit Ursula, um herauszufinden, was sie über Mr. Golds Pläne weiß. Unterdessen foltern Gold und seine Komplizinnen August, während Emma, Mary Margaret und David ihn zu retten versuchen. Regina macht sich Sorgen um Robins Sicherheit und hat Probleme, ihre Tarnung als Schurkin aufrechtzuerhalten. In der Märchenwelt der Vergangenheit will eine junge Ursula mit Hooks Hilfe von zu Hause ausreißen und muss lernen, dass es keine gute Idee ist, einem Piraten zu vertrauen. Inhalt Captain Hook und seine Crew befinden sich in nebligen Gewässern. Hook will unbedingt einen Weg finden, den Dunklen zu besiegen. Plötzlich hören die Männer einen schönen Gesang, der sie ganz verzaubert. Sie steuern das Schiff immer weiter auf die mysteriöse Stimme zu, ohne zu wissen, was sie erwartet. Hook blickt in einem Moment der Klarheit durch sein Fernglas und sieht, dass die Jolly Roger geradewegs auf einen Felsen zusteuert. Im letzten Moment kann er den Befehl geben, das Ruder herumzureißen und so eine Katastrophe verhindern. Er weiß genau, dass nur Meerjungfrauen zu solch einem Zauber in der Lage sind. Die junge Ursula sitzt auf einem Felsen und muss sich von ihrem Vater Poseidon anhören, dass sie falsch gehandelt habe und hätte weiter singen sollen, um das Schiff ins Verderben zu führen. Ursula will jedoch keine Rache an den Menschen nehmen, denn nur ein einzelner Mensch war Schuld am Tod ihrer Mutter, nicht alle Menschen. Zudem möchte sie ihre Stimme für Gutes, nicht für Böses einsetzen. Poseidon ist mit ihrer Antwort nicht zufrieden und verlangt Gehorsam, doch Ursula widersetzt sich. Sie will lieber an Land leben. Regina, Ursula, Cruella, Maleficent und Mr. Gold wollen von August wissen, was er über den Autor weiß. Zunächst versucht Ursula ihn mit einem Messer zu bedrohen, doch Regina weiß, dass man dem Mann, der mal aus Holz war, mit Feuer mehr ängstigen kann. Schließlich beginnt August zu erzählen, dass er während seiner Zeit in Hongkong einem mysteriösen Mann, dem Dragon, begegnet sei, der ebenfalls auf der Suche nach dem Autor war. Bevor August ihn jedoch befragen konnte, wurde er von Tamara getötet. Mr. Gold glaubt ihm nicht und will sich in Augusts Wohnwagen umsehen. Regina setzt sich an den Kamin und lässt dunklen Rauch durch den Schornstein entweichen. Hook, David, Emma und Mary Margaret sind währenddessen auf der Suche nach Pinocchio. Durch den Regen sind alle Spuren verwaschen, doch plötzlich sehen sie den dunklen Rauch, der auf sie zu kommt. Er umwickelt Mary Margaret, die plötzlich mit Reginas Stimme spricht und über die Vorkommnisse aufklärt. Dann verschwindet der Rauch und Mary Margaret kommt wieder zu sich. Sofort eilt die Gruppe zu Belle, um ihr von Mr. Golds Rückkehr zu berichten und den Dolch zu holen. Belle ist verwirrt, hat sie den Dolch doch letzte Nacht an Hook übergeben. Er verneint dies. Belle muss einsehen, dass ihr Mann erneut mit ihr gespielt hat, aber Hook sieht eine Möglichkeit, das Blatt zu wenden. Da er es war, der Ursula ihr Happy End genommen hat, kann er es ihr auch wieder beschaffen und sie dazu bringen, ihnen zu helfen. Regina befragt August über die Seite des Märchenbuchs, dass sie und Robin zeigt. Bevor er ihr jedoch antworten kann, hört Ursula ein Geräusch und die Frauen machen sich auf den Weg nach draußen. Dort steht Hook, der Ursula mit einer Muschel ruft und ihr einen Deal anbietet, welchen sie annimmt. Ursula singt in einer Taverne und alle Gäste, unter denen sich auch Captain Hook befindet, hängen gebannt an ihren Lippen. Als Ursula ihr Lied beendet hat, kommt Hook auf sie zu und die beiden trinken etwas zusammen. Sie erzählt ihm, dass sie ihrem Vater ein Armband gestohlen hat, sodass sie an Land leben kann. Er wollte, dass sie ihre Stimme als Waffe benutzt, doch das konnte sie nicht, da ihre Stimme das einzige ist, was sie noch an ihre Mutter erinnert, die von einem Piraten ermordet wurde. Hook erzählt ihr, dass ihre Stimme sein Leid, dass er seid Milahs Tod in sich trägt, für einen kurzen Moment gelindert hat und er dankbar dafür ist. Ursula ist glücklich darüber, denn Menschen glücklich zu machen ist alles, was sie je wollte. Hook bietet ihr an, sie am nächsten Morgen mit auf sein Schiff zu nehmen und sie an den Lieblingsort ihrer Mutter abzusetzen, was sie glücklich annimmt. Hook und Ursula treffen sich am Hafen von Storybrooke und er erzählt ihr, dass sich das, was er von ihr hat, auf der Jolly Roger befindet, die noch in der Märchenwelt ist. Er möchte, dass sie ihm sein Schiff bringt. Hook überreicht ihr etwas von seinem Schiff und Ursula steckt einen ihrer Tentakel ins Wasser. Plötzlich erscheint die Jolly Roger, jedoch als Flaschenschiff. Ursula ist zufrieden mit sich. Auf der Jolly Roger wird Hook von Poseidon erwartet, der verlangt, dass Hook Ursula mit einer magischen Muschel die Singstimme nimmt. Sie soll dadurch lernen, wie grausam Menschen sind, und nach Hause zurückkehren. Hook will zunächst nicht darauf eingehen, doch Poseidon verspricht, ihm die Tinte eines besonderen Tintenfischs zu beschaffen, mit der er den Zauber von Rumpelstilzchen bannen kann und seine ersehnte Rache bekommt. Nun geht Hook auf das Angebot ein und will Poseidons Auftrag ausführen. Hook und Ursula suchen Will und Belle in Mr. Golds Shop auf, damit Will ihnen als Wunderland-Experte mit dem Schiff in der Flasche hilft. Regina läuft im Wald, mit der Buchseite von ihr und Robin in der Hand, herum, als sie aus einem Nebel plötzlich Robins Stimme hört, der nach ihr ruft. Erfreut eilt sie zu der Stimme und fällt Robin schließlich glücklich in die Arme. Nach einem kurzen Moment fühlt sie sich beobachten und sie sieht sich selbst als Böse Königin aus dem Wald kommen. Die Böse Königin schleudert einen Feuerball auf die beiden. Erschrocken wacht Regina auf. Sie befindet sich nach wie vor mit Maleficent, Cruella und August in der Hütte. Mr. Gold kehrt zurück und gesteht, gar nicht in Augusts Wohnwagen gewesen zu sein, sondern sich von den Feen ein Umkehrtrank besorgt zu haben, dessen Macht es ist, jeden Zauber für kurze Zeit umzukehren. Er flößt August den Trank ein, sodass dieser wieder zu Holz und dann wieder zum Menschen wird, was ihm Schmerzen bereitet. Emma, David und Mary Margaret sind auf dem Weg zur Hütte. Emma äußert sich darüber, dass sie, sollte Gold August etwas angetan haben, ihm höchst persönlich seinen Dolch ins Herz stoßen wird. Diese brutale Aussage beunruhigt David und Mary Margaret sehr. Gold erklärt, dass der Zaubertrank, den er August gegeben hat, dessen eingebauten Lügendetektor wieder aktiviert hat. Als August behauptet, nichts zu wissen, wird seine Nase zu Holz und verlängert sich. Gold schleppt August zur Feuerstelle und befragt ihn weiter über den Autor. Nach wie vor behauptet August nichts zu wissen, doch seine Nase zeigt, dass er lügt. Zudem ist sie bereits gefährlich nahe an den Flammen. Endlich beginnt August zu reden. Er sagt, dass Regina bereits die Tür gesehen hat, hinter welcher der Autor von dem Zauberer gefangen gehalten wird. Die anderen Anwesenden stocken bei dieser Aussage und fragen Regina nach dem Bild, die gesteht, es bereits Henry gegeben zu haben. August erzählt weiter, dass sich diese Tür definitiv in Storybrooke befindet, wo genau wisse er selbst nicht. Mr. Gold will sofort im Haus des Zauberers mit der Suche beginnen und Regina bietet sich als Wache für August an, doch Gold besteht darauf, dass sie mitkommt, immerhin kennt sie das Bild von der Tür und weiß daher, wie diese aussieht. Ursula und Hook sind wieder am Hafen. Die beiden haben von Will eine Flüssigkeit aus dem Wunderland bekommen, die das kleine Schiff wieder in seine Originalgröße zaubern kann. Ursula gibt einen Tropfen darauf und Hook wirft die Flasche ins Meer. Kurz darauf ist sein Schiff wieder in voller Größe da. Ursula singt auf der Jolly Roger, als Hook zu ihr kommt und ihr von seinem Treffen mit ihrem Vater berichtet. Er möchte, dass Ursula ihm die Tinte des Tintenfischs stielt, sodass beide bekommen, was sie wollen. Wie versprochen überreicht Hook Ursula nun die Muschel mit ihrer Singstimme. Doch es scheint nicht zu funktionieren. Ursula ist sich nun sicher, dass Schurken kein Happy End bekommen und sieht nicht ein, warum sie sich an den Teil ihres Handels halten soll. Sie schlägt Hook ohnmächtig und wirft ihn über Board. Bevor er ertrinkt, taucht Ariel auf und rettet ihn. Sie schleppt ihn in seine Kajüte, wartet bis er erwacht und gibt ihm eine Ohrfeige für sein Verhalten in der Märchenwelt, als sie auf der Suche nach Prinz Eric war. Sie klärt ihn darüber auf, dass sie in der Flasche gefangen war, da Black Beard Arendelle terrorisiert hat und Elsa deshalb das Schiff schrumpfte, in dessen Reichweite sich Ariel gerade befand. Hook berichtet seinerseits über Ursula. Ariel glaubt, dass die Schurken nur kein Happy End bekommen, da sie es auf die falsche Weise zu erreichen versuchen. Hook bittet Ariel um ihre Hilfe. Ursula will Hook gerade die Tinte überreichen, als Poseidon dazwischen geht und die Tinte an sich nimmt. Hook ist so wütend, dass er die Muschel nun doch einsetzt und Ursula die Stimme nimmt. Diese kehrt enttäuscht über die Menschheit ins Meer zurück. Hook indes rächt sich direkt an Ursulas Vater, in dem er die Muschel mit ihrer Stimme behält und Poseidon nun ebenfalls auf den Gesang seiner Tochter verzichten muss. Emma und ihre Eltern stürmen die Hütte und Mary Margaret schlägt Cruella mit einer Pfanne nieder. Mit ihrer Zauberkraft kann Emma Augusts Fesseln lösen und die beiden unterhalten sich kurz, als Ursula ebenfalls in die Hütte stürmt, Mary Margaret mit ihren Tentakeln fesselt und Emmas Magie zurückhält. Sie erklärt, dass Hook verloren ist. Ursulas Vater möchte sich mit seiner Tochter unterhalten, doch sie kann ihm seine Tat nicht verzeihen, also stiehlt sie ihm seinen Dreizack und verwandelt ihren Schwanz in die Tentakkel, die sie heute hat. Nun sei sie mächtig, sogar mächtiger als er. Immerhin habe er sie nach der Meeresgöttin Ursula benannt. Nun soll er sich vor ihr fürchten. '' Hook erreicht die Hütte und erklärt Ursula, dass sie nicht den Autor für ihr Happy End braucht. Er sagt ihr, dass es mit der Muschel nicht funktioniert hat, da nur derjenige ihr die Singstimme zurückgeben kann, der die Muschel verzaubert hat. Nun kommt Ursulas Vater ebenfalls herein. Ariel hat ihn gefunden und er gibt Ursula ihre Singstimme zurück. Sie kann ihrem Vater verzeihen und die beiden fallen sich glücklich in die Arme. Der Moment wird gestört, als die Gruppe bemerkt, dass Cruella nicht mehr unter ihnen ist. Sofort wollen sie sich auf den Weg machen, sie zu suchen. Emma und Hook bleiben einen Moment zurück, da er noch mit ihr reden möchte. Er erklärt ihr, wie schwierig es ist, nicht auf den dunklen Weg zurückzukehren. Zudem fürchtet er sich vor der Zukunft. Obwohl Regina sich geändert hat, hat sie noch kein Happy End gefunden. Da Hook aber sein Happy End mit Emma gefunden hat, befürchtet er, sie wieder zu verlieren, da nach den Regeln des Buches nur Helden ihr Glück erhalten. Emma ist von seiner Ansprache gerührt und die beiden küssen sich. Cruella erreicht die anderen und klärt sie über Ursula und über Augusts Befreiung auf. Gold sieht dies nicht so tragisch, da sie die Informationen von August haben. Er fordert Regina auf, die Zeichnung der Tür zu holen. Am Hafen klärt Ursula endlich Hook über Golds Plan auf. Sie wissen, dass der Autor den Schurken so lange kein Happy End geben kann, wie Emma, die Retterin existiert. Doch Gold will sie nicht einfach töten, sondern ihr Herz auf Ewigkeiten mit Dunkelheit füllen. Regina ist bei Emma, Henry und August, um das Bild von der Tür zu holen. Sie erzählt Emma von ihrem Traum und glaubt, dass sie selbst als Böse Königin Robin Hood vor jemand beschützen wollte. Sie weiß nicht vor wem, aber sie weiß, dass es so ist. Sie fragen August nach der Tür. Er erklärt, dass sich die Tür nicht in dem Haus des Zauberers befindet. Er hat erkannt, dass der Autor nicht hinter einer Tür gefangen ist, die wie die Tür auf dem Bild aussieht, sondern hinter der Tür in dem Bild selbst. Besetzung Trivia *Die Titelkarte zeigt Ursula. Galerie Kategorie:Staffel Vier Episode Kategorie:Episode